Kita Berdua
by oashits
Summary: They will always be together, though. ( jiho x byungjoo )


Kita Berdua

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Xejoo —xero x bjoo of Topp Dogg— (lagi). AU!School life,1.924 words .

.

.

.

Inspired by Kita Berdua (song by Sheryl Sheinafia).

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shin Jiho hanyalah seorang siswa sekolah tingkat akhir biasa. Kini ia berada di kelas senior, sebentar lagi lulus. Jiho hanya pendiam, namun dia memiliki banyak teman. Sementara Kim Byungjoo adalah siswa yg sangat populer. Mereka disatukan dalam satu kelas, duduk bersebelahan, dan juga... berpacaran.

.

Byungjoo berjalan santai di jalanan yg lumayan sepi itu. Jalanan besar yg disinari cahaya mentari selasa pagi itu adalah satu-satunya jalan yg menghubungkan rumahnya menuju ke sekolahnya. Salahkan kakaknya, Dongsung, yg berangkat pagi sekali untuk bekerja sehingga Byungjoo harus berangkat sendiri pagi ini tanpa diantar. Sedikit kesal, tapi Byungjoo memakluminya. Karena sang kakak yg memang sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya. Byungjoo bersenandung kecil sembari kakinya menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yg ada di jalanan itu.

Byungjoo baru saja akan menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti tarian idolanya yg ia sangat hafal, saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Byungjoo."

Yg dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan seorang Shin Jiho, teman sekelasnya, dan juga pacarnya, sedang mengendarai sepeda gunung berwarna dominan hitam dan merah miliknya. Byungjoo terkekeh kecil lalu menghampiri Jiho.

"Tumben jalan sendiri, tidak diantar Dongsung-hyung?" tanya Jiho saat Byungjoo menghadapnya dengan senyum manis.

Senyum manis di selasa pagi yg meningkatkan semangat Jiho.

"Tidak, dia berangkat pagi sekali tadi. Oh iya, sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Sehyuk-seonsaengnim?" tanya Byungjoo, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Jiho tersenyum melihatnya. Senyum Byungjoo, ya, senyum itu selalu berhasil membuat harinya ceria.

"Sudah. Jangan bilang kamu belum?"

"Sudah kok. Semalam Dongsung-hyung sempat membantu. Jiho, bonceng aku." Byungjoo memasang jurus andalannya, _puppy-eyes_.

"Naiklah." Jiho tersenyum dan Byungjoo langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Byungjoo langsung naik ke pedal boncengan yg ada di bagian batangan penyangga roda belakang Jiho.

"Pegangan, aku akan mengebut." Jiho menoleh ke belakang, lalu mengambil tangan kiri Byungjoo kemudian menaruhnya di pundak kirinya.

"Aku akan memeluk lehermu saja." Ucap Byungjoo sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jiho.

Lalu Jiho mengayuh pedal sepedanya, saat Byungjoo mulai bercerita tentang kejadian yg kemarin ia alami di rumah. Dan di sepanjang jalan itu, keduanya tertawa bersama, berbagi cerita di atas sepeda milik Jiho.

.

_Mungkin kita, sangat berbeda_

_Tapi kutahu, dirimu tetap di hatiku_

Di kelas, semua siswa mengenal Shin Jiho sebagai anak pendiam yg ramah, pintar, dan juga rajin. Sementara Kim Byungjoo kebalikannya, sangat aktif, dan sedikit pemalas, meskipun pintar.

Banyak perbedaan antara keduanya. Seperti saat tahun lalu, di acara pensi tahunan yg selalu diadakan sekolah, saat itu Jiho dan Byungjoo menjadi panitia. Saat Jiho mengusulkan tema Garden Party, Byungjoo mengusulkan tema Disco Party. Lalu saat bulan lalu, kelas mereka akan mengadakan kegiatan beramal ke sebuah panti asuhan, Jiho mengusulkan panti asuhan A, sementara Byungjoo mengusulkan panti asuhan B.

Jiho sangat suka menyendiri dengan novel _science-fiction_ koleksinya, sementara Byungjoo senang berkumpul dan bercanda dengan teman-teman sekelas. Jiho suka tempat tenang, sementara Byungjoo kebalikannya.

Jiho sering ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat, saat Byungjoo sering sekali ke kantin ataupun ke lapangan basket untuk menonton teman dari kelas lain bermain.

Tapi semua perbedaannya tak masalah, karena Jiho dan Byungjoo tahu, mereka satu.

.

_Candamu, memang biasa_

_Namun entah mengapa aku menyukainya_

"Jiho, aku bawa bekal." Byungjoo mencolek lengan si surai _light brown_ yg sedang membaca novel tebal yg selalu ia bawa.

"Tumben sekali?" tanya Jiho, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu, beralih pada si surai _dark blonde_.

"Aku mau makan bersama Jiho-_ku_." Ucap Byungjoo dengan penekanan pada Jiho-_ku_.

"Jiho-_ku_? Maksudmu _kesayangan-ku_?" Jiho mencolek dagu Byungjoo, kini sepenuhnya mengabaikan buku novel yg tadi dia baca.

Dan Byungjoo tersipu, pada canda Jiho yg biasa, yg entah mengapa selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

.

_Yakinlah, aku kan ada_

_dalam setiap tawa dan tangis hatimu_

Byungjoo menitikkan air matanya saat Sehyuk-seonsaengnim menghukumnya untuk membersihkan toilet karena ia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika yg diberikan padanya. Byungjoo sangat tidak suka pekerjaan berat (karena menurut Byungjoo membersihkan toilet itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan berat). Maka dengan berat hati, tangannya mulai bergerak memegang kain pel. Air matanya bertambah banyak, sedih sekali mengerjakan pekerjaan berat sendiri.

"Byung...joo?" seseorang memasuki toilet saat Byungjoo mulai terisak.

Byungjoo buru-buru menghapus air matanya, tetapi tangan seseorang itu menangkup wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku disini untukmu." Byungjoo menengadahkan wajahnya, dan menatap Jiho yg menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji kan, untuk selalu ada untukmu?" jiho tersenyum, lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Byungjoo.

Byungjoo menjatuhkan kain pel yg ia pegang, dan langsung memeluk Jiho, erat sekali. Dan Jiho membalasnya. "Terima kasih."

Lalu setelah kedua melepas pelukan, Jiho langsung mengambil kain pel di lantai dan kemudian mengepel lantai kamar mandi yg lumayan kotor itu.

"Kamu duduk saja di situ, biar aku yg mengerjakannya." Ucap Jiho sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kecil yg biasa digunakan petugas kebersihan untuk duduk beristirahat.

"Tapi Jiho, kan aku yg dihuk-"

"Kubilang duduk saja." Senyum Jiho terkembang, memberikan sinyal pada Byungjoo yg masih dengan suara serak sehabis menangis, untuk ikut tersenyum.

Dan ya, Byungjoo pun tak bisa mencegah senyum untuk tidak terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

.

_Mereka menertawai kita_

_Mereka bilang kita berbeda_

_Tetapi kau dan aku kan selalu bersama_

Jiho mengelus dadanya, mencoba sabar. Pasalnya, beberapa saat yg lalu, saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas bersama Byungjoo sehabis membersihkan toilet, beberapa murid di barisan depan menertawai mereka, karena hukuman tadi. Byungjoo langsung mengelus pundak Jiho, seolah memberikan semangat 'jangan pedulikan mereka'. Keduanya lalu duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama, riuh ramai siswa mengobrol mulai terdengar. Seperti Yerim, Hyeri dan Kaeun yg duduk sebaris di sebelah kanan mereka mengobrol tentang makanan-makanan manis, lalu Hoseok dan Namjoon di depan mereka mengobrol tentang _single_ baru yg dikeluarkan oleh musisi _hip-hop _favorit mereka.

Tapi Byungjoo samar-samar mendengar namanya disebut. Lalu saat ia mempertajam pendengarannya, ia mendapati Jinri dan Seulgi, dua ratu gosip di kelas, yg duduk di sebelah kirinya sedang membicarakan ia dan Jiho

"_Iya, mereka terlalu berbeda, tidak cocok_." Ucap Seulgi.

"_Aku yakin hubungan mereka tak akan bertahan lama_." Sahut Jinri.

Mendengarnya, Byungjoo marah. Ia baru saja akan bangkit untuk memarahi dua ratu gosip itu, jika saja Jiho tidak menarik tangannya.

"Kita, akan selalu bersama." Ucap Jiho, tegas. Sampai Jinri dan Seulgi bisa mendengarnya, dan menengok.

"Abaikan semua kata orang, Byungjoo. Kita akan selalu bersama." Jiho hanya menatap ke depan, tetapi tangannya menarik tangan Byungjoo lembut, menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

Tentu saja Jiho mendengar percakapan mereka juga, karena mereka mengobrol tanpa berbisik, malah terkesan sengaja mengeraskan suara mereka agar terdengar oleh Byungjoo dan Jiho.

Byungjoo pun tersenyum, mengalihkan wajahnya pada dua ratu gosip itu, lalu memeletkan lidahnya. "Kalian dengar itu, tukang gosip?"

Jinri dan Seulgi langsung cemberut, sementara Byungjoo tersenyum sinis pada mereka.

.

_Kita lakukan hal yg luar biasa_

_Perbedaan menyatukan kita_

_Kau dan aku kan selalu bersama_

Jiho dan Byungjoo memang sangat berbeda, tetapi keduanya tentu juga mempunyai kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama suka menari, dan keduanya sering mengikuti kompetisi menari bersama.

Hari rabu sepulang sekolah, mereka pergi ke Hongdae, diantar oleh Yooncheol, kakak Jiho, menggunakan mobil keluarga Shin. Keduanya akan mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ untuk pelajar disana.

"Kamu siap, Jiho?" tanya Byungjoo sembari menggigiti kukunya.

"Ya. Berhenti menggigiti kukumu, Byungjoo. Itu tak akan mengurangi rasa gugupmu."

Jiho memang hafal betul kebiasaan Byungjoo yg selalu menggigiti kukunya saat ia merasa gugup.

Byungjoo terkekeh, "maaf." Ia langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Kalian sampai jam berapa?" Yooncheol menoleh sedikit ke belakang, ke Jiho dan Byungjoo.

"Entah, hyung. Sepertinya malam." Ucap Jiho.

"Bukannya aku tak mau menjemput kalian, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen." Yooncheol mengerem mobilnya, saat sampai di lampu merah.

"Tak apa, hyung. Aku akan minta Dongsung-hyung untuk menjemput." Sahut Byungjoo.

.

Mereka sampai di tempat _perform_, lalu keduanya langsung menuju ke _backstage_, menunggu giliran. Mereka mendapatkan urutan ke 3, awal.

"Jangan gugup, kita pasti bisa." Jiho tersenyum, sembari menggenggam tangan Byungjoo.

"ya!" dan mereka menundukkan kepala mereka, berdoa bersama, dengan tangan yg saling menggenggam erat.

.

Dan mereka malam itu menampilkan yg terbaik yg mereka bisa. Jiho dengan kebanggaan _popping-dance_nya sementara dipadukan dengan _sexy-dance_ keahlian Byungjoo, sangat sempurna. Bahkan juri yg menilai mereka semuanya memberikan nilai sempurna dan mengatakan 'luar biasa, keren sekali!'.

Mereka pulang dengan membawa tropi kemenangan dan sejumlah uang yg nantinya akan mereka tabung sebagian untuk melanjut kuliah dan sebagian untuk uang saku mereka.

"Selamat, tak percuma aku membantumu berbohong pada ibu, Byungjoo-ah." Ucap Dongsung sembari menyetir.

Byungjoo tersenyum, "ya hyung, terima kasih, berkatmu aku dan Jiho bisa ikut kompetisi ini."

Lalu suasana di mobil itu menjadi sunyi, Dongsung memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dengan memasang _headset _pada i-podnya karena jika ia menyalakan _tape recorder_ di mobil itu, ia takut membangunkan Jiho yg terlelap di kursi belakang, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Byungjoo.

Byungjoo sendiri sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya, mengetikkan nomor telepon entah siapa lalu meneleponnya.

"Halo, ahjumma? Bolehkah Jiho menginap di rumahku? Karena dia sudah tertidur pulas sehabis perform tadi."

"_Ah apa tidak merepotkan, Byungjoo-ya?_"

"Tidak ahjumma, lagipula besok libur karena sekolah kami akan dipakai untuk pagelaran pendidikan. Bolehkah? Boleh ya, ahjumma?" nada suara Byungjoo memohon.

"_Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan mengantarkan pakaian ganti untuk Jiho. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, Byungjoo-ya. Aku sangat berterima kasih." _Suara ibu Jiho di seberang sana terdengar sangat senang dan juga sangat berterima kasih.

"Iya, ahjumma. Baiklah, selamat malam, ahjumma."

Byungjoo lalu memasukkan _handphone_-nya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

"Tidur yg nyenyak, Jiho." Byungjoo mencium bibir Jiho, sekilas. Lalu Byungjoo mengusap-usap pipi Jiho, mengagumi ketampanan wajah Jiho.

.

_kita satukan kedua hati kita_

_melewati semua suka dan duka_

_kau dan aku takkan berpisah_

Kamis pagi, Jiho terbangun di suasana kamar yg familiar untuknya. Bukan kamarnya, karena Jiho hafal betul langit-langit kamarnya berwarna merah, bukan ungu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamar Byungjoo. Tetapi Byungjoo tak ada di sisinya. Maka ia segera bangun, mencari Byungjoo.

"Byungjoo?" Jiho keluar dari kamar Byungjoo yg didominasi warna ungu dan putih itu, lalu turun ke lantai bawah rumah keluarga Kim yg sudah ia anggap sebagai rumahnya sendiri (karena nyonya Kim, ibu Byungjoo, yg sering menyuruhnya untuk menganggap rumah keluarga Kim itu seperti rumahnya sendiri.)

Memang sejak berpacaran dengan Byungjoo, ia sering main ke rumah keluarga Kim. Jiho sangat akrab dengan Dongsung dan nyonya Kim, sementara tidak begitu akrab dengan tuan Kim karena beliau jarang berada di rumah saat Jiho bermain di rumah Byungjoo.

Nyonya Kim adalah sosok ibu kedua bagi Jiho. Sangat halus, meskipun punya kebiasaan panik berlebih saat ada hal yg menyangkut Byungjoo dan Dongsung. Bahkan Nyonya Kim menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

Dan saat Byungjoo memberi tahu hubungannya dengan Jiho, nyonya Kim malah terlihat senang, sama sekali tidak marah ataupun kecewa pada mereka. Maka itulah Jiho selalu menuruti kata-kata nyonya Kim, seperti ia menuruti kata-kata ibu kandungnya.

Hal serupa pun dirasakan Byungjoo, karena nyonya Shin juga sangat merestui hubungan mereka, bahkan kedua ibu itu sudah sering bertemu dan merencanakan masa depan anak mereka bersama, berniat menyatukan Jiho dan Byungjoo selamanya.

"Aku di dapur, Jiho!" sahutan terdengar. Jiho pun langsung menuju ke dapur, menemukan Byungjoo sedang berkutat dengan beberapa lembar roti, beberapa lembar keju, semangkuk salad sayuran, dan sebotol mayonnaise di meja makan, menyiapkan sarapan.

Jiho menghampiri Byungjoo, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kamu tidur pulas sekali semalam. Mimpi apa? Memimpikan aku?" tanya Byungjoo.

"Tidak. Aku memimpikan masa depan kita. Indah sekali." Mata kucing Jiho menampilkan sirat lucu, seperti menggoda.

"Jiho!" pipi Byungjoo langsung bersemu hebat.

"Tapi sungguh, Byungjoo. Aku ingin mimpiku semalam terwujud."

"Maka kamu harus terus bersamaku." Ucap Byungjoo, masih dengan pipi yg bersemu hebat.

"Janji?" lanjut Byungjoo sembari jari kelingkingnya teracung pada Jiho.

Jiho mengambil jeda.

"Janji." Lalu jari kelingking mereka berdua bertaut, menjadi saksi janji mereka.

"Oh iya, orang tua-mu dan Dongsung-hyung mana?"

"Umma dan Appa sedang berkunjung ke Busan, melakukan bisnis, sepertinya. Dongsung-hyung belum bangun." Penjelasan Byungjoo disambut bentuk O sempurna di bibir Jiho.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke Hongdae lagi? Kencan." Ajak Jiho.

Dan Byungjoo mengangguk antusias, lalu keduanya terkekeh kecil.

.

_kita berdua_

_kau dan aku kan selalu bersama_

.

.

.

End.

Halo, saya balik. Heu tadinya mau ngelanjutin Foodie sekalian bikin fict baru tapi otak ini mengalirkan ide lain, yasudah. Oh iya untuk Foodie chapter 5 saya bakal bikin untuk sequel dari chapter 4, jadi untuk cast GOT7 nya di chapter 6, maaf mendadak. Tapi kesempatan untuk ngevote pairnya jadi lebih panjang lagi hehe.

Tadinya saya mau bikin fict baru dari lagunya Sunmi ft. Jackson – Frozen in Time, tapi gak jadi karena keterbatasan ide. Dan begitu denger lagunya Sheryl Sheinafia, ide langsung mengalir tanpa limit, kesel. Tapi ya Alhamdulillah sih cerita ini bisa dibuat. Menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2jam. Ngebut bgt haha. Jadi maaf bgt kalo fict ini ancur bgt.

Ah iya, janji saya mau hapus semua fict saya itu gak jadi, saya Cuma bakal hapus fict Once Again sama Fade Out. Jadi maaf untuk para readers yg udah nunggu updatenya, maaf bgt itu gak bakal dilanjut hu ;-;

Mungkin segitu aja, saya gak mau banyak curhat haha. Bagi yg berkenan review, silahkan, yg numpang baca doang, juga silahkan. Saya udah bersyukur dan seneng kok karya saya dibaca publik chuu. Akhir kata, bybye!

Xoxo, Dhana-hyung.

p.s : (yg toppdogg bts bap got7 biased follow twitter saya ya - instagoong. Pasti di followback'-')b okeyy).


End file.
